Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wells and means for modifying or controlling flow of fluids into or out of selected intervals of a wellbore. Specifically, it is a method to place, by firing an explosive, liquid resin in selected intervals of slotted liner devices in the wellbore such that the resin polymerizes to reduce radial flow across the selected interval of the wellbore boundary and later, if desired, to remove by explosive the polymerized resin thereby increasing the radial flow across the same interval.